


Everyone Loves The Shield

by lonelyjournalkeeper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, M/M, but - Freeform, this was a dumb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/pseuds/lonelyjournalkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'    “This is just irresponsible and how did you even think this would be oka-“ Steve is mid rant when Bucky cuts him off.</p><p>            “Steven Grant Rogers, Sarah did not raise a hypocrite so shut your mouth.”</p><p>            Steve sighs and places his hand on his forehead.</p><p>            “That was a totally separate thing. Besides it’s my shield!” Steve says, dropping his hand and turning to Bucky. Apparently the rest of the team doesn’t even matter now- but no one is gonna miss a Rogers-Barnes fight. (According to Tony who got JARVIS to record one, they’re ridiculously funny).</p><p>            “Bull- fucking- shit. Like Steve at this point your eyes should be brown with how full of shit you are!” Bucky bursts. Yep the team doesn’t even matter now for sure.</p><p>            “Oh fuck off Buck. I was drunk and it’s my shield.”'<br/>----<br/>AKA: At least everyone on the team has used Cap’s shield and used it for something…nontraditional and eventually Cap finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves The Shield

 

**-BUCKY-**

            Surprisingly it’s not Clint that starts it. It’s Bucky.

            “I asked him and he said it was _fine._ ” Bucky insists as he pushes Clint, Tony and Bruce out the door. It had started snowing last night, and now the roads were covered in just the perfect amount of snow for sledding- unfortunately they couldn’t fit on any of the old and falling apart sleds Tony had stored away. (In fairness he did try to order some adult sleds but every shop for miles was closed), which got Barnes thinking.

            “What if we used Steve’s shield? It can hold him jumping out of a window from 7 stories up, so surely it can hold Clint’s fatass on snow.” Bruce had never truly inhaled coffee until that moment, but fuck was that perfect.

            “Do you think Cap will let us borrow it?” It’s Natasha who asks, quirking one eyebrow up into the air- finally looking up from her book and placing her mug (probably containing coffee and booze) onto the table.

            “Well sure...If I ask nicely…” Bucky had dismissed, which lead to them (soon after they made it outside Tony, Sam and Peter were joining them) standing at the top of the hill looking at the empty streets.

            “Why isn’t cap out here?” Peter asks as he blows hot air into his hands, looking around.

            “Steve doesn’t like the cold…” It’s Tony who replies the unspoken _‘ever sense the plane crashes’_ goes unsaid but everyone hears it loud and clear.

            “Clint goes first.” It’s Bucky who decides and shoves the red, white and blue shield at him. Clint huffs but rolls his eyes and takes the shield.

            “Be an Avenger they said. They’ll be nice they said.” Clint mumbles as he puts the shield on the ground, and beings to figure out how to sit on it without extreme discomfort.

“But wait, why am I going first?” Clint had turned to look at the small crowd and Bucky a  huff (and later Sam will admit he saw the smile on Bucky’s face as he snuck up to the side of Clint).

            “Because we can always replace an archer.” Bucky whispered right next to Clints’ ear before shoving him gently, watching Clint fall onto the shield and slide down the hill,

            “YOU LOOK LIKE A SCARED TURTLE.” Soon after Sam yells the observation at Clint (who’s only half way down by then) everyone is laughing- Bruce even leans against a snow covered parked car to keep himself up right. And Natasha has her hand on her forehead but the smile is clear and apparent.

            “Not funny! I think I got snow in my hearing aid!” They hear Clint’s voice float up to the top of the hill. That does make Bucky feel kind of bad, which is why he’ll spend 4 hours later that night holding a hair dryer on the tiny flesh covered device after consulting Tony.

            But for the moment Peter just yells, “HURRY UP OLD MAN, IM GOING NEXT.”

**-NATASHA & PEPPER-**

            What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

**-PETER-**

            Peter didn’t steal it, for the record okay. He…borrowed it…Without telling Cap…Because he had to prove a point.

            Gwen didn’t believe him about the material the shield was made out of. So Peter borrowed it one night. (The entire time he was letting Gwen look it over however, Peter was basically internally screaming- what if they got called out to defend the city?)

            Gwen looked it over for 2 hours, before sighing and admitting he was right- and just before Peter could escape out the front door Gwen’s mom insisted he stay for dinner.

            How could he say no to homemade pasta?

-

            Luckily when Peter got back to the tower Phil, Steve, Cint and Tony were still watching Lord of the Rings and Peter placed it back in Cap’s room without knowing.

            Unluckily the exact moment he went to return said shield he found Clint already in Rogers room.

            “What are you doing here?” Clint looked confused then saw the shield and laughed, “Who knew Parker could steal….Especially from Captain America.”

            Peter laid the shield against the wall where it had been before, “Yeah well what about you?” The teenager huffed and Clint laughed more,

            “My guy, me stealing clothes is not a crime.”

            Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose (he understands why Natasha looks ready to kill 24-7, he really does).

            “Actually it is.” Peter retorts when Clint reemerges in an unzipped black hoodie and a ‘Free Licks’ t-shirt. Peter notices he’s leaving from Bucky’s side of the flat, and seems really chipper.

            “Yeah well he’s…” Clint mumbles while walking away.

            “He’s what?” Peter calls back and he never really knows what Clint replied with because his phone is vibrating.

_ MSG: Gweeeeeen _

_ That shield was super cool, got anything else cool you can bring over next time?_

**-CLINT-**

            It started as a joke really, and because he’s Clint, it spiraled out of control.

            “How long have you been doing this?” It’s Bucky who catches him and Clint hates how quietly he walks. Clint freezes in his position.

            Clint is standing in the middle of Steve’s room, the shield still on his arm. And only in his boxers. Clint blames his low battery in his hearing aids as to why Bucky snuck up on him so easy but even Clint knows it’s a shitty cover.

            ‘ _I do need to replace the batteries.’_ Clint reminds himself before remembering that he needs to reply to Bucky.

            “A while.” Clint mumbles dropping his arm, letting Bucky roll his eyes and give a quiet laugh,

            “Why?”

            Clint shrugs but replies when Bucky gives him a glare, “I was in **love** with the idea of being Cap as a kid…Idunno a part of me still wants to be cap…”

            Clint is well aware how hot is face is, and he knows even though he mumbled half of the sentence he knows Bucky heard it.

            “You do you, Clint. I’ll be watching Netflix when you’re done.” Bucky turns to leave before quietly saying something before walking out the door- Clint hates his busted ass hearing aids. Clint asks JARVIS later that night what Bucky had said the message is relayed to him,

            “ _I like you more as Hawkeye, but as long as you’re Clint at the end of the day I’ll support you. Hawkeye, Black Widow or Cap.”_

**-BRUCE-**

Bruce had never really thought of it as stealing, he was borrowing it while Steve didn’t know and replacing it before he did notice.

            So it wasn’t stealing.

            “Just gotta adjust the clamps…” He was mumbling to himself as he tinkered around the shop, Steve was in the shop with Tony so he had 2 hours minimum before the shield had to reappear in Steve’s apartment upstairs.

            He just really wanted to test what the shield could go through. So far he had tested its reliance against fire, ice; water and now it time to see what weight it could withstand.

            Well it was almost time to when the Avengers alarm went off.

            Bruce had never run so fast in his life as he did when he ran to put the shield back against Steve’s couch.

**-SAM-**

            “Just keep him distracted for like 30 minutes tops.” Sam says to Bucky who’s sitting on the counter looking entirely unimpressed but eventually sighs anyways.

            “30 minutes.” Bucky says sliding off the counter and heading back towards his and Steve’s ‘flat’.

            “Hey Steve. Wanna watch that ‘Back to the past’ or whatever Tony keeps screeching about?”

-

            “See I told you I work with Captain America.” Sam is smiling and nods on the word ‘told’ and the guy behind the counter laughs.

            “You are too cute.” Sam laughs along with him.

            “You are not the first person to say that to me today.” Sam laughs, while leaning across the desk.

            “Oh yeah, who told you first.” The man replies, enjoying the way Sam is getting into his personal space.

            “My mirror.” Sam is staring him dead in the eye when he says that, the other man bursts out laughing.

            “Did you just?” The man is laughing and so is Sam

            “I did.” The man kisses same slowly- while both are laughing.

-

            “30 minutes you said, 4 hours later you come back!” Bucky throws his hands up and Sam just smiles and hands the shield to him.

            “Worth it bro.” Sam starts to saunter off and right before he turns the corner Bucky yells,

            “DID YOU USE MY BOYFRIENDS SHIELD TO GET LAID?”

**-THOR-**

            “This was a delightful idea, hawk!” Thor cheers as he uses his spoon to pull out Fruit Loops of his…bowl?

            “They Clint, hey Tho- Is that Steve’s shield?” Bucky stopped himself in the doorway blinking repeatedly staring at the scene in front of him. Thor was smiling widely while scooping the cereal onto a large spoon, while Clint was bright red and had tear tracks on his face.

            “This is my new favorite day!” Clint yells as Natasha, Peter, Tony and Bruce all side step in. They’re all sweaty which means that their gym session just ended. Upon seeing them Clint’s eyes go wide.

            “Big guy you need to put Steve’s shield back.” Clint is trying to pick it up, but the milk weight is keeping is pretty much on the table. Thor begins to ask why but a loud screech stops him.

            “What the…” Steve is standing in the doorway, and Clint is sure if he was a computer he would be displaying the blue screen on death.

            “Well hey ya Steve.”

-

            “So for once Tony is the only one not fucking with my shit but for months, in your case: a year,” Steve is fuming, and at that particular moment was staring at Bruce, “You’ve been taking my shield and…and…” Steve is shaking he’s so mad, “And been _fucking_ around with it?!”

            All of them are sat in the living room (well Bucky is leaning against the wall), while Steve paces around while steam basically comes out of his ears.

            “Steve, man…We never thought you would be so upset about this.” It’s Sam who is voicing the apology for the team, and everyone is nodding in agreement.

            “This is just irresponsible and how did you even **think** this would be oka-“ Steve is mid rant when Bucky cuts him off.

            “Steven Grant Rogers, Sarah did not raise a hypocrite so shut your mouth.”

Steve sighs and places his hand on his forehead.

            “That was a totally separate thing. Besides it’s my shield!” Steve says, dropping his hand and turning to Bucky. Apparently the rest of the team doesn’t even matter now- but no one is gonna miss a Rogers-Barnes fight. (According to Tony who got JARVIS to record one, they’re ridiculously funny).

            “Bull- fucking- shit. Like Steve at this point your eyes should be brown with how full of shit you are!” Bucky bursts. Yep the team doesn’t even matter now for sure.

            “Oh fuck off Buck. I was drunk and _it’s my shield_.”

            “The point is **you** started it. You mis-used your shield and of course the rest of us did! If Mr. I-Hate-Fun, can use his shield to slide down a 3 story stair case at 2 am why couldn’t Clint take it to a hospital, or Thor use it as a bowl?!”

            Steve and Bucky are both heaving and staring at each other when Tony interrupts.

            “Three-Story stair case?”

**-Steve-**

            “Y’u know what sound’s fun right now.” Steve has never felt so _happy_ to be drunk before, and him and Bucky are clinging to each other as they climb the long ass stair case at the mansion Tony rented for a retreat (or some shit, no one was really sure).

            “What?” Bucky asked intrigued. He was significantly less drunk than Steve, but he wasn’t sober in any means. God bless Thor’s ‘out of this world’ ale.

            “Reme’ber the,” Steve hiccups, “Stair case by y’ur house?”

            Bucky nods.

            “And how we would slide down it when your ma was’t” Another hiccup, “lookin’.”

            “Yeah.” Bucky is nodding furiously, he still isn’t totally used to remembering the memories Steve shares, but he does remember the broken bones and many bruises that came VIA that stair case.

            Steve looks around and whispers, “We should do that here.”

            “With what my guy, I don’t see any garbage lids…” Bucky trails off as he see’s Steve look at the poster of his shield.

            “That could work right?” Bucky makes a considerate face and nods.

-

            By the time they actually get around to doing it, it’s 2 AM and most everyone has gone home. Steve has sobered up a lot, but is nowhere near driving standards- meanwhile Bucky feels able to operate heavy machinery.

            “Three…” Steve is sitting on the shield, clutching the sides as Bucky slides it back and forth on the carpet on top of the stairs, “Two…ONE!” Bucky pretty much launches him and Steve ends up backwards somehow but Bucky hadn’t seen such a smile on Steve’s face since he ‘woke up’ in the 21st century.

            “Round two?” Bucky asks once Steve has made it back to the top of the stair case, Steve shakes his head.

            “Your turn.”


End file.
